In order to obtain a cold light radiation as extensive as possible with surgical operating lamps, it is known to provide means with which the infrared part of the light radiation is reflected from the remaining path of the rays. Thus, for instance, a concave reflector gathering the light rays of a radiation source can be in the form of a cold light mirror permitting passage to the infrared radiation. The remaining infrared part emitted from the front is filtered by means of a filter plate formed as infrared reflector and is reflected into the lamp. Although, indeed, in the case of such surgical operating lamps, the direct light radiation is mostly free of heat radiation, the disadvantage of such lamp is that the whole lighting body is self-heating, as a result of the reflected infrared radiation, and, thereby, acts as a secondary radiator. Besides that, there is a danger of destruction due to overheat. In order to avoid such a disadvantage, it has been recommended to eliminate the arising heat by means of a flow medium forced through the surgical operating lamp. This has, however, the disadvantage that such a surgical operating lamp is expensive as well as complicated and further that additional means of connection are necessary.